Un cuento para dormir
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Un cuento contado por el hjo de Kurenai a Shika le hace conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Ino por él, pero el cuento no tiene final, ¿Podrá Shikamaru terminar de contarle el cuento al pequeño? es un ShikaxIno pésimo sumary, lo sé


**Hola a todos los fans de esta adorable pareja, acá les traigo un nuevo one-shot, la idea surgió de un cuento que mi hermana me pidió que le contará, espero que les guste, puesto que si esta algo larga, aún sigo pensando que debí haberlo dejado en dos capítulos pero mejor así jejeje**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen, de ser así, Sasuke estuviera con Sakura y yo con Itachi ajajaja**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"**UN CUENTO PARA DORMIR"**

Ino se encontraba completamente aburrida en su local, después de la última batalla donde habían logrado derrotar a los Akatsuki, las cosas se habían vuelto demasiado sencillas y sin falta de emoción

No se quejaba de ayudar a su madre en el negocio o de ayudar a su padre en el cultivo de las flores, pero había que admitir que las misiones y los riesgos siempre le ponían sabor a la vida; llevaba semanas sin alguna misión y dar clases en la academia no eran precisamente su definición de diversión, aunque si le gustaba enseñar a los pequeños valiosas enseñanzas

Aunque de vez en cuando salía de la rutina cuando Kurenai le pedía que cuidará del pequeño Asuma, ese niño era todo un caso pero un amor de gente, casi nunca molestaba excepto cuando quería comer o cuando deseaba descargar lo comido, las siestas las tomaba en sus horas y era el niño más obediente que ella hubiera conocido, salvo cuando por error ingería dulces, entonces el Apocalipsis se desataba

Suspiro molesta y le echó un vistazo al lugar, estaba completamente vacío, no entendía porque su madre se empecinaba en abrir el local cuando afuera estaban lloviendo gatos y perros

Bajo estas circunstancias era normal que la gente no comprara nada y se quedará en sus hogares resguardándose del frío invierno, volvió la vista a su revista y continuó leyendo o al menos eso deseo, aún continuaba pensando, además a que tonto se le ocurriría salir a comprar algo y en especial flores con ese clima

La campanilla de la entrada sonó y la chica levanto la mirada, enarco una ceja y no pudo evitar bufar resignada

- Solo a Shikamaru – murmuró viendo como el aludido cerraba el paraguas y se dirigía con paso decidido hacia las flores, tomo un ramo de _justicia adathoda_, eran flores hermosas y vistosas pero no entendía porque compraría esas precisamente

- Ohayo – saludo el chico como normalmente lo hacía, Ino devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la mano, recibió las flores y las arreglo como era debido

- Listo – informó entregándolo el paquete, tenía sus dudas sobre a quien se lo regalaría pero el rostro de una chica rubia originaria de la aldea de la arena cruzo su mente y su estómago se retorció de enojo

- Arigatou – comento casi alegre Shikamaru una vez hubo pagado, se dirigió a la puerta y observó como la lluvia caía con fuerza, estaba casi seguro de que si salía en ese momento no regresaría completo a su apartamento

Dejo escapar un suspiro resignado y volvió sus pasos hasta el mostrador donde se encontraba Ino

El sonido de la campanilla le indicó a Ino que Shikamaru se había ido o al menos eso creía, levanto la vista y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con el chico para-mi-todo-es-un-problema, por más que intento no pudo despegar sus azules de los negros de él que la veían entretenido

Iba a preguntarle que tanto la estaba viendo cuando una suave aclaración de garganta la distrajo, buscando atrás del chico a la dueña de tan sutil llamado

- Disculpen que los interrumpa – comentó Kurenai sonriente

- Pero quería pedirte un favor Ino – se acercó casi corriendo hasta la chica y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, Kurenai le entrego un bulto, una pequeña mochila y algo de dinero, le hizo una reverencia rápida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en la puerta

- Por favor cuídalo por unos días, tengo que salir a una misión – pidió y antes de que Ino pudiera siquiera replicar, la pelinegra ya no se encontraba por ningún lado, tanto Ino como Shikamaru veían boquiabiertos la puerta, ninguno reaccionaba

El bulto en los brazos de la rubia comenzó a moverse, sobresaltando a los chicos, Ino dirigió su brazo hasta el inicio de la frazada y la destapo suavemente dejando ver el rostro dormido y sonriente del pequeño Asuma

Ambos se dirigieron miradas de incomprensión y luego al bebé, fue hasta ese momento en que Ino comprendió todo, Kurenai la acaba de dejar de niñera del pequeño y sabía Kami por cuanto tiempo, lo más lógico sería que se fuera a aprovechar para estar con Kakashi

Asuma Jr. ya estaba bastante crecidito, tenía alrededor de los tres años y hablaba perfectamente, nadie podía negar que era hijo de Asuma-sensei, tenía varios rasgos distintivos de él y aprovechando que el pequeño adoraba jugar con Ino, Kurenai se había aprovechado y ahora ella tendría que cuidarlo

No es que le molestará, al contrario estaba contenta, pero mínimo le hubiera dicho con calma las cosas, suspiro resignada y acaricio dulcemente la mejilla del pequeño que sonrió aún más al tacto

- Bien, supongo que estaré muy ocupada – soltó olvidándose que Shikamaru se encontraba ahí, se levanto de la silla y tomo la mochila, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que comunicaba a su casa cuando cayó en cuenta del Nara

- Y tú ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – Cuestionó mirando de reojo al chico que levo los hombros como si no fuera importante

- Esta lloviendo fuertemente y no creo llegar seco a mi apartamento – sentenció al tiempo que ojeaba la revista que momentos antes la rubia había estado leyendo

- Podrías correr – le indicó Ino como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- Es demasiado problemático – soltó sin dejar su tarea, la chica entorno los ojos y volvió la vista hacia el frente

Ino decidió que aquella había sido una tonta pregunta, sabiendo lo que él le contestaría, se encaminó nuevamente hasta la puerta y se giró lentamente, marcando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

- Shika por favor cierra el local, no creo que alguien MÁS venga a comprar flores – indicó al tiempo que el pelinegro resoplaba molesto por el inocente comentario de su compañera, coloco el pestiño en el pomo y volteó el cartel donde indicaba que el negocio estaba cerrado

- Deja las flores en este florero – señalo con la cabeza el objeto, Shikamaru se acercó hasta el florero y coloco suavemente las flores dentro de él

- Vamos, te invito a cenar – comento divertida puesto que era obvio que no se iría hasta que la tormenta terminará, el chico asintió y se dirigió con paso calmo hasta ella, le abrió la puerta y entraron a la residencia Yamanaka

Ino camino lentamente hasta el final del corredor, ese era el pasillo que comunicaba la casa con el local, estaba cercado con barrotes de madera y techo estratégicamente para ese tipo de lluvias, a su alrededor se podían ver todo tipo de flores siendo bañadas por la temporal

Shikamaru le abrió la puerta principal y la rubia entro con el bebé en brazos, se descalzaron y caminaron por el pasillo

- Ino – aquel llamado los hizo detenerse abruptamente a mitad de pasillo, giraron para saber quien le había llamado y se encontró con su padre y su madre que los veían maravillados

Ambos jóvenes se vieron entre ellos y luego a los señores Yamanaka, no entendían el porque los estaban viendo de aquella manera, talvez tenían algo y no se habían dado cuenta o podría ser porque el pequeño Sarutobi se encontraba en la casa

- No puedo creerlo – murmuró la madre llena de emoción, demasiado para el gusto de la rubia

- Como crecieron de rápido – lloró alegremente su padre corriendo a abrazarlos

- Querida toma una fotografía – pidió eufórico a lo que madre asintió sonriendo, se adentro a la sala y salió nuevamente con cámara en mano, Ino veía completamente confundida la escena, sabía que les encantaba tener al pequeño ahí pero nunca se imagino que tanto

Inoichi paso sus brazos por la espalda de los chicos y sonrió ante la cámara, ambos observaron atentamente al hombre, a ellos, el bebé y luego a la mujer con el aparato

- Chicos sonrían – pidió la señora pero antes de que ellos pudieran emitir un leve movimiento las luces del dichoso aparato los había cegado, Ino debía recordar tirar ese artefacto mañana temprano, podía dejar ciego a cualquiera y eso era muy peligroso, aunque era muy buena arma en medidas desesperadas

- Oh amor, se ven tan lindos - cuchicheó con destellos en los ojos la madre de la chica al tiempo que Inoichi asentía triunfante, Ino se impresiono de la velocidad de su padre, para estar un segundo con ellos y en el siguiente con su madre

Bueno, él era ninja así que no debía de sorprenderle que hiciera acciones como esas, pero quizás la cantidad de luces que emanara del aparato era lo que realmente le había abrumado ¿Desde cuando su madre tomaba fotos tan rápido?

- Son perfectos – sentenció observando nuevamente la fotografía, tanto Ino como Shikamaru se acercaron cautelosos hacia los mayores y el chico tomo la cámara en las manos y vio la fotografía, un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas

- Quiero ver – pidió Ino a lo cual Shikamaru se la acercó hasta que ella pudiera ver perfectamente las fotografías, no le veía nada de raro y no comprendía el porque del sonrojo de Nara, giró sus azules hasta él sin comprender aún

Shikamaru entornó los ojos y paso a la siguiente, la chica volteó a verlo de igual manera, paso a la siguiente y el rostro de Ino pasó por toda la gama de rojos existentes y descubiertos en el mundo

Ahora entendía el porque sus padre alardeaban como pájaros cuando ponían un huevo, pero aquello ya era demasiado exagerado

- Ya quiero ver el día en que entren así con nuestro nieto – soltó sin delicadeza Inoichi logrando que las piernas de Ino flaquearan haciéndola tambalear, como reacción Shikamaru la tomo de la cintura y lo logro detener, subieron sus miradas y se toparon con las de los Yamanaka que continuaban con la sesión de fotos

El pelinegro ayudó a la rubia a pararse y le acomodó a Asuma, el pequeño ante el movimiento, comenzó a revolverse dentro de la frazada, quería quitársela y ver afuera

Ino al sentirlo, le quito el cobertor de la cara y lo observó, se veía realmente encantador con esa sonrisa adornando su angelical rostro

- Buenos días – saludo Ino sonriente, depositándolo en el suelo y terminando de quitarle la cobija, el pequeño veían inquisitoriamente todo a su alrededor hasta que sus sentidos estuvieron completamente alerta y pudo reconocer el lugar donde estaba

- Hola tía Ino – saludo el infante ganándose la admiración de las dos mujeres

- Otoo-san, Okaa-san; Asuma se quedará con nosotros hasta que Kurenai-sensei regrese de su misión – informo tomando al pequeño en brazos

Pero antes de poder mover un solo músculo pudo sentir como su padre se movía de un lugar a otro con cámara de video en mano, los tomaba de todos los ángulos posibles, eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto, gruño molesta y se encamino hasta su habitación, ya había soportado demasiada vergüenza como para seguir, estaba por demás que su padre guardaría ese video para la postergación

Al parecer el padre de Ino había grabado todo desde que habían hecho el comentario que les valió la hermosa escena de Shikamaru sosteniendo a la rubia

Shikamaru le siguió recogiendo la mochila y la frazada, se despidió con un llano gesto y camino tras la chica, ambos padres veían ensoñadores la escena, como les gustaría que fuese Shikamaru el chico que Ino eligiera pero sabían que Nara ya tenía novia

- Igual es su novia, no hay nada formal – acotó maliciosamente Inoichi antes de sentir un ligero golpe de parte de su esposa

Mientras tanto los chicos ya habían llegado hasta el cuarto de la chica que se encontraba en la planta superior, entraron e Ino deposito al pequeño sobre su cama, Shikamaru coloco la mochila en la silla mecedora que se encontraba al lado de la cama de la chica y se acomodo al lado del sonriente niñato

- A veces me gustaría volver a ser niño – comento con desgano, colocando sus manos tras su cuello y observando fijamente el techo de la habitación

- No eres el único – comentó divertida la rubia observando por la ventana la estrepitosa tormenta, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que duraría mucho y eso significaba que Shikamaru permanecería con ella hasta que finalizará

Una parte de su corazón se sentía contento y la otra parte triste, solamente lo tendría con ella por un corto tiempo, sonrió melancólica y decidió que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, debía aprovechar cada segundo con él

El pequeño Asuma se bajó con cuidado de la cama y se dirigió al baúl que la rubia tenía al final del mueble, lo abrió con desesperación y observó maravillado todos los juguetes que ahí se encontraban

Saco rápidamente un gran paquete que contenía en la parte frontal el dibujo de un tren, Shikamaru se levanto pesadamente, deteniéndose en sus brazos, observó al pequeño en todo cuanto hacía, noto que cerró el baúl y se sentó en el suelo, intentaba en vano abrir la caja, sonrió de lado y se levanto del cómodo lecho

Se acercó hasta el pequeño, pero al pasar por el lado de Ino, ella pudo percibir su fragancia varonil y una ligera imagen paso por su mente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y siguió con la vista el escultural cuerpo del ANBU

Shikamaru se sentó frente al chico y tomó la caja, la destapo y con cuidado colocó cada una de las piezas del juguete frente al pequeño que veía maravillado lo que el shinobi hacía

- Siiii – grito emocionado el pequeño al notar las intenciones del chico

- Arigatou por ayudarme – comentó alegre tomando las piezas y comenzando a unirlas, les tomaría algo de tiempo pero dado el clima, estaban seguros que no sería ningún contratiempo

Nara asintió alegremente y empezó él también a unir el gran juego de trenes y estaciones, no necesitaban las instrucciones puesto que no era la primera vez que lo armaban, en otras ocasiones ya lo habían hecho así que eso era simplemente sencillo

La chica tomó asiento frente a ellos sobre el baúl y sonrió alegre, pero pasados veinte minutos comenzó a sentirse aburrida, los chicos estaban realmente concentrados en su laboriosa tarea que ni la registraban, parecía que fuera una pintura en la pared

Bufó completamente molesta y se levanto, caminando a paso firme hasta la puerta, giró para ver si se percataban de su acción pero ellos seguían en lo suyo, entorno los ojos y salió, un poco de aire fresco no le vendría mal, bajo las gradas y se dirigió hasta la cocina, su estómago pedía a gritos algo sólido y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo

Justo cuando se encontraba tomando un pequeño pedazo de pastel pudo escuchar a sus padres hablar en la sala, normalmente no les pondría atención pero ese día en particular, nada estaba saliendo como normalmente salía, sigilosamente se acerco hasta la puerta de la sala y escucho que alguien hablaba, alguien que no conocía o al menos no podía reconocer

Se concentró todavía más y entonces comprendió que la voz era de una niña y que no podría pasar de los siete años, lo curioso del caso es que esa voz era demasiado parecida a la suya, con sigilo se acercó por el marco y casi cae de bruces al ver a sus padre en pleno mar de lágrimas frente al televisor, al parecer estaban viendo un video de cuando ella era niña, la pantalla le llamo la atención

En ella se podía ver su imagen y la de otra persona, entrecerró los ojos e intento descubrir claramente quien era, se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando se percato que era Shikamaru, al parecer se trataba de una barbacoa que hubieran tenido años atrás, se quedo algunos minutos más, recordando perfectamente todo lo que ocurría ese día

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado observando el video pero una tierna y sincera sonrisa adornaba su rostro, una molestia en la boca del estómago le recordó a donde debería de haber ido, regreso sus pasos hasta la cocina y encontró el plato con el pedazo de pastel aún sobre el desayunador

Saco la silla, se sentó y cuando estuvo a punto de clavar el tenedor sobre el pastel se detuvo, observó largamente el plato frente suyo y con desgano se levanto, saco otras dos porcelanillas y abrió el refrigerador

Tanto Asuma como Shikamaru ya habían terminado de armar el gran completo de estación de tren y ahora se encontraban jugándolo amenamente, ninguno hasta ese momento se había percatado de la ausencia de la rubia

Las horas continuaron transcurriendo y los chicos seguían sacando más y más juguetes del baúl, Ino que había decidido llevar un poco de pastel había terminado comiéndoselos ella misma, así que ahora estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, mirando por la ventana

- Aquí estás, te estábamos buscando – la rubia giró el rostro y se encontró con sus padre, quienes vestían formalmente, enarco una ceja y dejo que hablarán

- Tu padre y yo tenemos que salir a una cena con los Nara, trataremos de regresar pronto – la chica asintió levemente y notó los paraguas en sus manos, al menos habían tenido la idea de llevar uno con ellos, realmente no le importaba cuanto tiempo tardaran, simplemente que esa salida era extraña, no le habían comentado nada en todo el día

Se despidió con un leve gesto de la mano y giró para continuar viendo el espectáculo de truenos y lluvia que se desataba afuera, lentamente fue sintiendo sus párpados pesados, sacudió su cabeza, ella no podía dormirse, tenía que estar al pendiente de Asuma, era su responsabilidad cuidarlo, pero el ambiente no ayudaba en nada, al contrario parecía estar arrullándola

Se levanto y decidió que debía encontrar algo que la distrajera, los chicos estaban realmente emocionados así que no sabía que hacer, se dirigió a la cocina y decidió que prepararía algo

El fuerte trueno se logró oír y la luz del rayo provocó un apagón general en una buena parte de Konoha, ante la imagen el pequeño Asuma no pudo evitar soltar a llorar, le tenía miedo a las fuertes tormentas en especial ahora que ni su mamá ni Ino estaban con él

- Ino – fue en ese momento cuando se percato de que la chica no estaba con ellos, era extraño, él debía de haberse dado cuenta cuando ella saliera, no por nada era un ANBU, aunque estaba comenzando a replantearse mentalmente que tan bueno era

El chico la busco por todas partes de la planta superior pero no la encontró, en sus brazos llevaba al pequeño Asuma que se sujetaba fuertemente a su chaleco, la tormenta parecía estar aumentando y sumándole la oscuridad que se cernía sobre la casa se podría decir que todo se estaba poniendo problemático

- Mendosuki – murmuró algo molesto el shinobi al darse cuenta que de nada le servía dar vueltas por la casa si no veía por donde iba

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la luz volvió al lugar, iluminándolos completamente e indicándoles que la puerta que intentaba abrir era la del baño, el pequeño Asuma comenzó a reír fuertemente al notarlo y Shikamaru no hizo más que bufar molesto, solo a él le pasaban esas cosas

Bajaron a la planta baja y buscaron en cada habitación hasta que se detuvieron frente a la cocina, la imagen era realmente enternecedora, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las imágenes que pasaban por su mente, la idea que así fuera todos los días, era totalmente extraña, aunque no muy lejos de sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos también lo confirmaban

Sonrió de lado y bajo al pequeño Asuma, sin soltarlo de la mano se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura, le indico que no hiciera ruido y se acercaron lentamente hasta donde la rubia, ambos chicos veían fijamente a la rubia, que se encontraba completamente dormida, estaba sentada sobre la silla y recostada sobre la mesa, sus brazos parecían ser la almohada

Se vieron entre ellos y pudieron comprobar el aroma a okonomiyakis, al parecer le había dado tiempo de preparar la cena antes de apagón; el pequeño intento tocar a Ino para que le diera de comer pero Shikamaru lo detuvo, le negó con la cabeza y lo soltó para poder tomar a la chica en brazos

La levantó suavemente intentando no despertarla y se dirigió a la sala, sabía que si la dejaba en su habitación y se despertará, se iba a asustar mucho, lo mejor era tenerla cerca, Asuma lo seguía a corta distancia, sus ojos brillaban emocionados ante la fuerza que tenía Shikamaru

- _Algún día seré como él_ – pensó emocionado el infante sin dejar de sonreír, Shikamaru acomodo a Ino en el sofá y luego se volvió hacia él

- Vamos a comer – indicó entrando en la cocina, se sirvieron las raciones respectivas y comenzaron a deleitar a su hambriento estómago, luego de terminar recogieron los utensilios y los lavaron, debían aprovechar que había luz, no sabían cuando volvería a darse otro apagón

- ¿Y ahora? – Interrogó curioso Asuma viendo desde el banco a Shikamaru, el chico tomo posición pensativa y luego giró sus perlas negras hasta la habitación al frente, tomo al pequeño en brazos y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba durmiendo la chica

- Creo que sería buena idea que jugáramos un poco de shogi – el pequeño lo observo curioso y asintió, no sabía que era ese juego pero a juzgar por la mirada del chico, era de suponer que era muy divertido

Después de algunos minutos, Shikamaru decidió que no jugarían más, ya se había aburrido, sin las quejas o burlas de Ino, simplemente el juego no tomaba emoción

- ¿Por qué dejamos de jugar? – Comento decepcionado el pequeño viendo la mesa como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo

- ¿Fue porque te estaba ganando? – Inquirió nuevamente al notar el silencio entre los dos, Shikamaru jamás lo aceptaría pero el pequeño era sumamente inteligente y aunque lo negará de por vida, el chiquillo tenía razón, nunca había perdido y ahora venía un niñato de menos de cuatro y le ganaba seis partidas seguidas

- Mendosuki, mejor te leo un cuento – soltó mordazmente, no tenía intenciones que iniciar una disputa con un mocoso, igual ahora lo único que quería era dormir, la chica en el sillón se veía que estaba sumamente confortable y relajada

- Bien, pero quiero el cuento del Känësho – comentó alegre sentándose sobre el regazo del chico, Shikamaru enarco una ceja y devolvió la mirada al pequeño, ese cuento no se lo sabía, seguramente era uno de los tantos cuentos que Ino se inventaba para dormirlo y conociendo a la rubia, debían ser totalmente originales

- No me lo sé – contestó francamente, no había necesidad de mentirle al pequeño, eso ya era demasiado problemático

- Bueno entonces te lo voy a contar, talvez lo recuerdes – dicho esto el niño se acomodó aún más en el regazo del chico, quedando frente a frente

_Érase una vez, en una tierra muy lejana, llamada KĀNĒSHO, una hermosa joven aldeana, era de cabello rubio, atado en una coleta baja hasta la cintura, de hermosos ojos azules, su nombre era Akariharu, pero la mayoría le decía simplemente Akari. Ella tenía muchos amigos y uno de ellos era el hijo Jefe de la División Feudal Principal del señor feudal, era un chico de cabellera negra, porte elegante y culto, pero sobretodo con una idea bastante tonta sobre la resolución de los problemas, solamente que fuesen importantes se ponía a pensar claramente las cosas, no era un tonto, al contrario era realmente inteligente, su nombre era Rönin_

_Todo era completa feliz, ella y sus amigos vivían tranquilamente en la aldea, viviendo alguna que otra aventura, escuchando sus famosas peleas, según ella no eres amigo realmente si de vez en cuando no discutes con aquellos que amas. Ellos eran guardias reales, custodiaban el palacio feudal y aprovechaban los días libres para estar juntos y ponerse al día de todo cuanto había hecho. Pero un día todo aquello cambiaría para siempre. El señor feudal de las tierras de SAUNDO concentro a todo un conjunto de guerreros puesto que querían invadir y destruir la aldea donde vivían Akari y sus amigos._

_Ellos se aliaron al ejército del señor feudal de TSUCHI, ambas aldeas prepararon todo cuanto necesitan y aprovechando que en la aldea contraria habría un consenso, donde todos los señores feudales se encontrarían, decidieron realizar su ataque en ese momento, nadie podría imaginarse que ellos habrían de traicionar el pergamino de paz que todas las aldeas habían firmado, bueno, no todas, solamente la aldea de Saundo se había negado a ello_

_La reunión se estaba llevando como estaba en el protocolo, Akari y sus amigos se mantenían atentos a cualquier situación que requiriese de su presencia, era típico que en situaciones como aquella, más de alguno aprovechará para sacar partido y poder realizar ataques, pero últimamente debido al tratado nadie había intentando nada. De pronto miles de explosiones comenzaron a aparecer en diferentes partes del salón, varias redadas de guardias fueron dispersadas por el castillo y otras más por la aldea, debían encontrar a todos aquellos espías y detener el ataque_

_El ataque al castillo fue aún más potente y se requería de todo cuanto potencial se tuviera a la mano para poder hacerles frente, el campo de batalla, en todo caso los jardines, comenzaban a llenarse de hombres muertos, de las tres aldeas, la ventaja que se cernía sobre ellos era mucha, pero ellos tenían una gran ventaja, poseían a los mejores estrategas de todas las aldeas, el hijo del Jefe de División Feudal Principal, Rönin; el primogénito de la familia más leal de la aldea, Tensai; y por supuesto el hijo del Comandante en Jefe de las tropas de ubicación y espionaje, Mushi, elaboraron rápidamente un contraataque que logró ganar terreno nuevamente y poder reducir la cantidad de enemigos_

_Uno de los más poderosos guerreros, de cabellera azul y ojos inexpresivos, perteneciente a una de las familias más poderosas, Saikyō, pudo notar que tres de los integrantes de la guardia del señor feudal de Tsuchi, eran implicados intelectuales, gracias a la gran estrategia, decidieron retirarse, pero estaba más que claro que Saikyō no los dejaría ir, así que opto por seguirlos y coparlos. El comandante a cargo del ala este, Reisei, decidió que dos de sus subordinados le fueran a ayudar, él podía necesitar ayuda pero sabiendo del orgullo del chico, concluyó que lo mejor era como si hubiese sido una orden directa_

_Rápidamente Rönin, una chica de cabellera rosada y buena médico, Hanami; y el más poderoso de todos los guardias, un hiperactivo de primera Garōchi, fueron tras él; mientras tanto el resto se quedo ayudando a terminar con las tropas enemigas. Tiempo después regresaron, con una clara imagen de frustración y decepción, Rönin fue el primero en llegar acompañado del superior en élite Kasanhi; el segundo fue Mushi, quien al parecer había optado por seguirlos y ayudarles cuando lo necesitasen, el resto regreso dos horas más tarde y completamente exhaustos_

_Akari corrió a su encuentro y con ayuda de los demás los llevaron con los médicos que se encontraban atendiendo a los heridos, todos veían el campo y largo suspiro se dejo escuchar en todo el lugar, se notificó algunos minutos después que el señor Feudal había recibido un fuerte impacto y había fallecido horas después, ese día la aldea se vistió de luto, todo estaba cerrado y la tristeza y soledad embargaba cada rincón de las tierras de Känësho. Días después llegó la notificación de la aldea de Tsuchi, en ella solicitaba el perdón de parte del consejo y se dejaba entrever que claramente habían sido engañados por los dirigentes de Saundo_

_También se explicaba detalladamente el motivo del ataque y expresaban claramente que a partir de ese día, si se les otorgaba el perdón, servirían fielmente a la aldea, siendo sus mensajeros los hermanos Kazegafuku. Después de muchos debates y reuniones el consejo decidió que lo mejor era darles el perdón y crear con eso una barrera de protección más fuerte, así como un vínculo estrecho entre ambas aldeas. Luego de aquella aceptación y manifestación pública-oficial, las cosas parecían haberse calmado, excepto por el hecho de que se decretó, que cuando los mensajeros vinieran a la aldea, tendrían a un guardián con ellos_

_La primera hermana menor de Tensai, Shiryoku, se encargaría de proteger al hermano mayor, Tekubi; el mejor amigo de Tensai, Seishun, se encargaría del menor de los hermanos, Kodoku; y Rönin se encargaría de proteger a la única mujer de los hermanos, Sensu. Al principio las cosas eran completamente normales, cada vez que los hermanos llegaban, Akari aprovechaba para visitar a su amigo Taberu, salir con sus amigas Shiryoku, Hanami y la prometida de Tensai, Kyoshöbuki. Claro que debía exceptuar las ocasiones en que Banken y su fiel amigo, el lobo Kenshin, se les unían_

_Un día de aparente calma, en la aldea se presentaron el grupo de asesinos más peligro que se tuviera registro, los Satsuyin; comenzaron a atacar la aldea pero los valientes guerreros los derrotaron, les fue difícil pero los dejaron graves, la única pérdida que tuvieron que lamenta fue la de Kasanhi, nuevamente el velo de la muerte se había colocado sobre la aldea…_

- Kasanhi me recuerda a alguien – murmuró Shikamaru sin dejar de prestar atención al pequeño

- La verdad no sé quien es, pero Ino-san llora mucho cuando cuenta esa parte – comento pensativo el pequeño

- Me lo suponía – acertó el chico girando sus ojos hasta el pequeño, el cual mantenía el seño fruncido, Shikamaru enarco una ceja y el silencio inundo el lugar, al parecer algo había molestado el pequeño Asuma

- No me interrumpas – señalo mordazmente al tiempo que lo señalaba con el dedo índice, se cruzo de brazos y tomó aire, terminaría el cuento, no le gustaban las interrupciones, el chico Nara soltó un gruñido y giro la vista hasta la rubia que dormía plácidamente en el sofá, su rostro se tornó sombrío e intento formar una sonrisa para no levantar las sospechas del pequeño

_Bien, ¿En que iba? A si, ya lo recuerdo_

_Luego de aquel ataque, decidieron crear medidas de seguridad mucho más poderosas y mantener en constante vigilancia todos los alrededores, los señores feudales de Känësho y Tsuchi, decidieron unificar las aldeas y con esto eliminaron la franja delimitadora, sus nombres no cambiarían, se mantendrían sus costumbres pero ahora entre las dos aldeas se protegerían. Durante alrededor de tres años las aldeas continuaron siendo atacadas pero gracias a los guardias de élite lograban mantenerlos al margen sin llegar a crear algún desorden o lamentarse de muertes. El tiempo pasó y Rönin terminó enamorándose de su protegida, Sensu. Aún a pesar de no demostrarlo en el fondo Akari se sentía completamente destrozada, ella amaba a su amigo desde que se conocían pero el miedo y la negación la hicieron desistir de confesárselo_

_Akari intento por todos los medios olvidarlo, pero cualquier cosa por muy simple que fuese, siempre le recordaba a él; algunas cosas aún se mantenían, por ejemplo: salir a dar vueltas por la aldea, platicar con los amigos, disfrutar de fiestas pero poco a poco Rönin comenzó a alejarse, ellos habían crecido y con ellos sus pensamientos y metas habían cambiado. Saikyö terminó comprendiendo que el cariño que Hanami le profesaba era mucho más que amistad e involuntariamente aquellos sentimientos eran bien correspondidos; Shiryoku y Garōchi, después de tanto esfuerzo por parte de sus amigos lograron hacerse novios, un tanto extraños pero a fin de cuentas, estaban enamorados y eso era lo que importaba. Kyoshöbuki y Tensai confirmaron que pronto se casarían y la euforia inundo la aldea_

_Cada día que Akari se levantaba rogaba al cielo por no tener que ver a su amigo con su novio, era realmente doloroso tener que forzar sus sonrisas para hacer que él no se diera cuenta, ella estaba segura que jamás podría enamorarse, lo único que deseaba fervientemente es que Rönin fuera feliz; las cosas lograron calmarse un poco, ya que el hermano mayor de Saikyö, Ichiban; que había actuado como un espía dentro de la organización Satsuyin, había regresado y con él, todas las esperanzas de derrotar a sus enemigos. Con toda la información que él había reunido se logró crear una estrategia completamente poderosa que después de varios ajustes y arreglos pudieron completar, el día estipulado para ponerle fin a esa guerra sin sentido estaba próximo y con ello el estrés y el nerviosismo se hizo presente en cada habitante_

_Una última promesa se realizó exactamente antes de salir a defender todo aquello en lo que ellos creían: "No importaba que sucedería, darían lo mejor de ellos y defenderían la aldea con honor y fuerza, tal y como lo hiciere Kasanhi; el sería su guardián en ese día tan especial" Cada uno se coloco en la posición que le correspondía y entonces aquel oscuro y tenebroso día comenzó, la pelea parecía estar equilibrada, nadie daba su brazo a torcer aunque estuviera en el peor de los peligros. Akari observó durante la pelea que Rönin siempre trataba de mantenerse al margen de Sensu, debía protegerla, eso ella lo entendía pero su corazón no; debido a eso obtuvo una de las peores heridas que pudieran hacerle, sabía que nunca sanaría pero al menos intentaría que el dolor no fuera tan agudo. A mitad de la batalla dos de los integrantes de aquella funesta organización se volvieron contra ellos y se hicieron aliados de las aldeas, sus nombres eran Kögei y Sakanaumi; con la ayuda de ellos pudieron derrotar finalmente a su dolor de cabeza y dejar un hermoso legado de paz y prosperidad para sus aldeas_

_Los nuevos aliados fueron aceptados como habitantes de las aldeas y desde ese entonces pasaron a formar parte del batallón de Protección Máxima, con las cosas solucionadas la paz había vuelto y el sol brillaba más radiante que nunca, pero para Akari, las cosas ya no fueron tan brillantes como antes, durante la batalla había aceptado que había perdido el corazón de Rönin, pasó noches enteras llorando hasta que un día se cansó de eso y decidió que intentaría vivir su vida tal y como su amor lo estaba haciendo, sería feliz, aunque no fuese a su lado, lo intentaría, pero a veces se confundía porque el chico la sobreprotegía, no era como el de un hermano, era como cuando alguien que tú quieres te cela, las cosas continuaron sin cambio alguno_

El silencio inundó el salón, Shikamaru observaba al pequeño en espera del final, pero tal parecía que él ya no diría nada más; los rayos iluminaban de vez en cuando la estación, hasta que el sonido del teléfono los sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, sus corazones latían a mil por hora; el pelinegro se levanto de mala gana y atendió con la monotonía de siempre

- Moshi, moshi – al otro lado del teléfono la dulce voz de una mujer se podía escuchar, estuvo alrededor de cinco minutos contestando monosílabos, mientras que Asuma guardaba todos los juguetes que había sacado dentro de la caja que Shikamaru había hecho el favor de bajar, después de un simple adiós, colgó y se sentó nuevamente en el suelo acomodándose contra el sillón donde dormía la rubia, recostó, ligeramente su cabeza en el estómago de la chica y cerró los ojos, aquella historia era completamente cierta en algunos puntos, jamás se imagino que aquella forma de ver la vida fuese de Ino, pero la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza era otra

- Oe Asuma y ¿Cuál es el final? – Interrogó sin abrir los ojos

- No lo sé – contestó mientras continuaba con su ardua labor de guardar todo cuanto habían usado, sabía que a Ino-san no le gustaba que dejará desordenadas las cosas y a él tampoco le gustaba dejar tirados sus juguetes, porque después no los encontraba; Shikamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dirigió su mirada hasta el infante

- ¿Doushite? – Inquirió nuevamente, era extraño que Ino contará una historia y no le pusiera final

- Ino-san dice que aún no sabe como será el final, es un cuento que le contará cuando estaba pequeña y que por lo mismo no recuerda el final – el chico frunció el seño y soltó un bufido, él no era tonto y estaba seguro que había final porque aún no terminaba la vida de Ino, observó de soslayo el rostro tranquilo de la chica y cerró nuevamente los ojos, miles de imágenes surcaron su mente y una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro

- Asuma ven acá, te voy a terminar de contar el cuento – el pequeño sonrió en grande y dejó lo que hacía para sentar sobre Shikamaru, estaba deseoso de oír la historia

- Pues verás, a pesar de que todo era paz y tranquilidad, lo que Akari no sabía era que…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino se removió inquieta e intento girarse hasta su costado derecho y por más que lo intento no pudo, abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primeo que vio fue el rostro relajado de Shikamaru, un severo sonrojo cubrió su cara y sintió como algo más pequeño se movía entre ellos, bajo la vista y se encontró con un dormida Asuma, notó que Nara la mantenía sujeta de la cintura, observó a su alrededor y comprendió que estaban en su habitación, la lluvia no había dejado de caer pero parecía haberse apaciguado bastante en consideración con el día anterior

Intento recordar que había sucedido pero lo último que lograba recordar era que se sentía cansada y se había sentado en la silla, inmediatamente la resolución de lo que había sucedido le llegó a la mente, sonrió tiernamente y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla del chico y uno en la frente del pequeño, con cuidado se deshizo del abrazo y se bajo lentamente de la cama, se encaminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir le echo un último vistazo, la imagen era para recordar, así que optó por hacer lo mismo que su madre el día anterior, corrió como posesa hasta la sala y encontró la cámara; subió nuevamente y tomo fotos desde diferentes ángulos

Un ligero aroma a miso, hizo que ambos chicos se levantaran lentamente, el estómago comenzaba a moverlos pues debían ser llenados, como cenaron tan temprano y se durmieron hasta bien entrada la noche, ya su estómago reclamaba nuevamente por comida, se vieron entre ellos y notaron la ausencia de la chica, lo que supondría que estaría en la cocina haciendo el desayuno; sonrieron cómplices y bajaron hasta encontrarse con la rubia

- Konnichi wa – saludo alegremente la chica, sirviendo en los tazones el desayuno de cada uno, los tres se sentaron y luego de algunas miradas cruzadas, decidieron comenzar a comer, la que parecía tener más hambre era Ino y se debía de ser comprensivo, ella no había cenado a diferencia de ellos

- Por cierto, no he visto a mis padres – comentó distraída la chica, Shikamaru colocó su tazón en la mesa y sonrió

- Llamaron anoche para avisar que debido a la lluvia se quedarían en mi casa – contestó suavemente y el silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar

Una vez terminado el desayuno, cada quien se entretuvo en una actividad diferente, Shikamaru tomó un libro de la biblioteca de Inoichi y comenzó a leerlo; Asuma se sentó a ver televisión puesto que a esa hora se encontraba la franja infantil; Ino por su parte se dispuso a los quehaceres de la casa, no es que estuviera desordenada pero nunca estaba de más tenerla limpia, sin previo aviso Asuma entró corriendo al baño que era donde Ino se encontraba en ese momento, colocando las toallas dentro del armario

- Ino-san, Ino-san, ya se como termina el cuento – aquella frase descoloco a la rubia que no tenía idea de que le estaba hablando

- ¿Qué cuento? – Pregunto curiosa, tenía la ligera sospecha de saber que cuenta, pero rogaba, imploraba a todos los dioses que no se lo hubiese contado a Shikamaru, de ser así, jamás podría volver a verlo a la cara

- El de Akari – el rostro de Ino se encontraba completamente pálido, aquello no le podía estar pasando a ella, no a ella, trago sonoramente y se arrodillo hasta estar a la altura del pequeño

- ¿Quién te contó el final?

- Yo – los ojos de Ino se abrieron de la sorpresa y su corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente, los ojos del chico se encontraban fijos sobre los de ella, Ino bajo la mirada y sonrió tristemente, Shikamaru notó el cambio en su semblante y se acercó lentamente hasta la chica, no sin antes pasar a un lado del pequeño y dirigirle algunas palabras, el pequeño asintió alegre y salió del cuarto hacia la sala

Ninguno decía palabra alguna y estaba vez a diferencia del desayuno el silencio era incómodo, agobiante, incluso asfixiante, ella solo quería salir corriendo de ahí y no volver nunca jamás

- Ino – llamo suavemente pero ella no subía la mirada, sabía que le estaba escuchando pues reaccionaba a su voz pero no iba a dirigirle la vista, se acercó a ella y tomó apaciblemente su mentón, obligándola a mirarle

- No se si debo agradecer a la lluvia, a Kurenai o a Asuma – comentó divertido al ver los diferentes gestos que se formaban en el rostro de la chica

- Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que todo lo que el pequeño dijo es cierto, lo que me tiene un tanto curioso es el porque nunca me lo dijiste – Ino frunció el seño, él debía estar bromeando, ella podía ser todo lo libertina que querían pero atreverse a confesarle sus sentimientos más importantes a una persona no era nada fácil, no era lo mismo con Sasuke y por eso lo podía aclamar a los cuatro vientos; pero Shikamaru, él era arena de otro costal. Además no hubiera servido de nada, él estaba con Temari y ella no se iba a interponer

- ¿Quieres saber cuál es el final? – la chica se sonrojo aún más y no pudo evitar asentir, tenía muchas ganas de oír como terminaba su historia pero al mismo tiempo no quería escuchar la verdad, se regaño a si misma y controlo sus nervios, relajo sus músculos y soltó un suspiro contenido por el asombro

- Así me gustas más – antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera reprocharle, él se apodero de sus labios, los sintió moverse sobre los de ella, el cálido contacto al hizo estremecerse, el sabor de sus labios era lo más exquisito que ella hubiese probado, pausadamente correspondió el beso, las toallas quedaron esparcidas en el suelo; ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el la tomo de la cintura posesivamente

La lengua varonil tocó suavemente sus labios, como pidiendo permiso a lo cual ella gustosamente acepto, sus lenguas bailaban sensualmente dentro de sus bocas, recorrían la cavidad del otro, ya nada importaba, tan solo ellos dos, se separaron lentamente y con culpabilidad, la distancia entre ambos no era demasiada, aún podían sentir como el cálido aliento del otro chocaba contra su boca. Sonrieron y juntaron sus frentes, sus ojos demostraban el brillo de la felicidad que por tanto tiempo habían buscado

- Toda mi vida te he amado Ino, pero pensé que tú estabas enamorada de Uchiha, por eso decidí intentarlo con Temari, pero nos dimos cuenta de que no funcionaría, así que hace una semana terminamos – comentó, haciendo que el corazón de la chica diera un vuelco de alegría, la vida era realmente hermosa, no podía pedir nada más

- Yo también te amo baka – susurró lentamente, asegurándose que cada palabra fuese escuchada y comprendida, el chico dibujó una sonrisa y volvió a besarla nuevamente

- Woow Shika-san, justo así terminó el cuento – la voz del pequeño sobresaltó a los mayores quienes luego de comprender sus palabras sonrieron sinceramente, Ino se separó de Shikamaru y tomó en brazos al pequeño Asuma, le dio un delicado beso en su mejilla y lo abrazó aún más a ella

- Oe, yo también quiero – musitó encaprichadamente Shikamaru al notar la atención que la chica le ponía al pequeño, sonrió y juntos se dirigieron a la sala, el pequeño Asuma se encontraba entretenido viendo la televisión, recostado sobre Ino, ella por su parte se encontraba recostada sobre el fuerte pecho de Shikamaru y él veía despistadamente por la ventana, el cielo aún seguía nublado pero la lluvia se había detenido, un ligero rayo de luz atravesó las nubes negras y entonces Shikamaru supo que la tormenta se había detenido por completo

Antes odiaba las lluvias, pues no lo dejaban contemplar tranquilamente el cielo pero ahora, las adoraba, si no hubiera sido por ella, jamás se hubiera enterado de los sentimientos de su problemática adorada, sonrió y supo que ya había encontrado el verdadero final de la historia, más que el simple "Y vivieron felices por siempre"

-_ "Al fin, los rayos de la felicidad habían alumbrado el oscuro corazón de Akari, la calidez del beso del ser amado, la embargo y la sacó de la soledad, las cosas no habrían cambiado afuera, pero dentro de ellos, existían muchos cambios, algo nuevo estaba naciendo y se encargarían de que aquel sentimiento nunca muriera, la vida siempre nos da duras pruebas pero depende de nosotras el saber como enfrentarnos a ellas y superarlas, no todo en la vida es color de rosa, pero existen otros colores que atraen la felicidad, una promesa hecha en el silencio, valía más que mil hechas con sonido, aquellas hechas por el corazón, son las que nunca deben dejarse de cumplir, ellos se prometieron amor y eso harían por el resto de sus vidas_

_- __Vibro tan solo por un sueño, vibro, por realizar un simultaneo empeño: que leamos los dos el mismo libro y soñemos los dos el mismo sueño. Ai shiteru Ino Yamanaka"_

**FIN**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Creo que me quedó bien, aún hay algo que no me gusta, pero mejor lo voy a dejar ahí, de lo contrario nunca lo publicaría, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus comentario e ideas y si quieren más one-shots de esta linda pareja pues esperen un poco más, tengo uno en mente y estoy trabajando en él, espero poder subirlo pronto**

**Se que no les fue difícil averiguar quienes eran los personajes, pero por si tienen alguna duda, no se preocupen y háganmela saber que con gusto les responderé**

**POR UN MUNDO CON MÁS SHIKAXINO (jejeje lo siento, robe la frase pero no creo que me maten si fomento a esta pareja)**

"**El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan... demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen... demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren... demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran... pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno. (Henry Van Dyke)"**


End file.
